


The Light To My Anxiety

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: M/M, Roman is a sweetheart in this, a little bit of angst mixed with a little bit of fluff, starts with a panic attack, turns to fluff soon enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Virgil is having a bad day and Roman tries his best to be a good boyfriend





	The Light To My Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with a panic attack, but that's all
> 
> Prinxiety fluff was requested by an anon on Tumblr

It had been a bad day. No, it had been a _horrible_ day. And it wasn’t even afternoon yet.   
It had started immediately when Virgil had woken up. He wasn’t well rested and it made him feel bad already. When he had gone down to the common room, Patton had greeted him cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully, for Virgil’s taste. He greeted Patton softly and walked to the kitchen. Of course he wasn’t kind enough. Of course Patton felt bad. Of course Patton hated him now. Who could even like him?  
Next, Virgil had wanted to make himself some cereal, so he opened one of the cabinets and reached for one of the bowls. But, of course, he dropped the bowl and it shattered on the tiles. The loud crash pushed Virgil to the edge of a panic attack and he ran to his room, locking the door behind him, to suffer in silence.   
Roman had seen this and followed Virgil to his room, intending to comfort him. If the anxious trait would let him in, at least.  
“Verge?” Roman called out. “Can you unlock the door for me?” His reply was a series of muffled sounds, mixed with what sounded like sobs.   
“Verge, love, let me in please!” No reply. But, if he listened closely, Roman could hear his boyfriend’s shallow breathing and muffled sobs. Still, he kept trying to get Virgil to open the door, but nothing helped. So he left, told Patton and Logan to stay out of the common room for a few hours and then he started working out his plan. 

About half an hour later, Roman had returned to Virgil’s room and he knocked once again.   
“Virgil, sweetie, how are you?” As expected, no response. Roman tried to open the door and to his surprise, it opened. Roman carefully stepped inside and saw his boyfriend laying on his bed, pillow over his head.   
“Virgil…” the prince slowly approached Virgil and put a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden touch, but a few seconds later, Virgil threw away the pillow and wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist, burying his face in his boyfriend’s clothes. Roman sat down and rubbed circles on Virgil’s back.  
“Verge, look at me,” he ordered softly. Reluctantly, Virgil pulled back and looked up at Roman. His purple hair was a mess, his dark brown eyes were red and watery and his make-up was smudged.   
“We should get that fixed,” Roman muttered as he got up, releasing himself from Virgil’s grip, and walked over to his boyfriend’s make-up cabinet. He got all the stuff he needed and after removing the ruined make-up, he carefully reapplied it, talking to Virgil about whatever came to his mind to distract him from his troubling thoughts.

“There, all done,” Roman smiled as he finished the last bit of make-up, “now, my love, I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the common room.” He got up and extended his hand, waiting for Virgil to accept it with his - still shaking - hand. To his surpise, the anxious side even smiled at him. Roman smiled back and led Virgil to the common room, where he had created a blanket fort, surrounded by candles and Virgil’s favourite snacks on the table. The curtains were closed, making the room dark, even though it was only 1 pm.  
“I was thinking we’d have a movie marathon,” Roman explained to his partner, “all your favourites of course.”   
Virgil smiled - he couldn’t talk yet; he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get out a word after his panic attack - and kissed Roman as they walked to the fort.   
“Should we start with Nightmare Before Christmas?” Roman suggested as he got a blanket to wrap around the two of them. Virgil nodded and rested his head on Roman’s shoulder. Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulder and kissed his forehead as he opened Netflix on the tv.

A few hours later, Roman looked down at Virgil, who had moved his head to the prince’s lap, and noticed he was asleep. He appeared to be sleeping, at least. A peaceful smile graced his lips. A smile Roman had never seen before.   
He carefully lifted Virgil’s head and scooted away, allowing the angstier male to sleep in a more comfortable position. Then, Roman got a blanket and covered Virgil with it, kissing his forehead softly before sitting down and watching the end of the movie.


End file.
